dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Gifts (Origins)
} |name= Gifts |icon= Plt ico jewelry.png |type= Item |description= Gifts can be sold to a merchant or given to certain party members to influence their approval rating. |appearances= Dragon Age: Origins }} Gifts can be sold to merchants or given to certain companions to influence their approval ratings. The party members appreciate their gifts, more or less, depending on each gift's value and their personal motivations. There is a limited number of gifts in the game. Also, with each additional gift given to the same character, the approval bonus you get from each subsequent gift decreases by 1 (to a minimum of ) per gift, excluding plot-specific ones. Gift Mechanics You can give gifts to each character by: The approval from gifts works as follows: Specific Gifts: Origins These specific gifts give a base (with diminishing returns, as explained above) when given to the proper character, with the exception of the plot-specific gifts. If a gift is specific to a certain character, attempts to give it to anyone else will be met with refusal. + See below console game issue with Shale's gifts. Gifts for Alistair Alistair has a preference for strange rune-stones and figural studies of arcane creatures. Duncan's Shield will turn into a real item and Alistair will automatically equip it. Therefore if you have Alistair using a two handed sword, you'll have to go into his weapon set and give him a sword or remove the shield and re-equip the two handed weapon. }} Gifts for Dog Dog has a preference for foods and bones, but his approval rating will always be 100% so you can boost one of your other companions' ratings with gifts originally meant for Dog. If you talk to the dog after giving him one of those gifts, he will usually find a good item. }} Gifts for Leliana Leliana has a preference for holy symbols of Andraste, as well as shoes. }} Gifts for Morrigan Morrigan has a preference for gifts of nobility and those items relating to her own appearance. }} Gifts for Oghren in Dragon Age: Origins Oghren has a preference for alcoholic beverages (excluding Wine, which is preferred by Wynne) }} Gifts for Shale Shale has a preference for the nine “remarkable” gemstones that can be found in Ferelden. as a maximum and therefore goes down to after she has received 4 of the Remarkable Gems. See Discussion page on Shale's page for more information.}} }} Gifts for Sten Due to an aspect of Qunari discipline, Sten has a preference for paintings. Sten will not automatically equip Asala. If you want him to use this sword, you will have to equip it on him yourself. }} Gifts for Wynne Wynne has a preference for books and scrolls. }} Gifts for Zevran Zevran has a preference for leather items and bars of precious metals. He is also one of only two characters to automatically make use of the gifts you give him. Once you give him the Dalish Gloves and the Antivan Leather Boots, he will equip them, which might ruin any armour set bonuses he was receiving. }} Gifts for the Secret Companion The secret companion has a preference for maps of Thedas. }} Generic Gifts These gifts always give a base (with diminishing returns) and are not specific to any one person. Looted/Bought Items }} Gifts Found By Dog Gifts found by dog of the type. For the list of items found by Dog, visit his page. }} Duplicates of plot gifts It is possible to get two of the Golden Mirrors for Morrigan, as well as three Andraste's Graces for Leliana. Morrigan will give you the same conversational response the second time you give it to her as the first and you will get the same amount of approval points, while Leliana treats subsequent gifts as base gifts without the cinematic conversation. Lookup table: Origins There are two types of gifts: regular and favored gifts. Regular gifts have a base approval bonus of ; favored gifts have a base approval bonus of for certain NPCs. (See above for further details.) Legend: Prefer shows the companion who will value the gift the most. * *